Star Wars: Jedi Knights of Earth: Book IV: The War Across Time
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: A few moments after the destruction of the Centennial warbird, a cruiser came out of what looked like a Warp Gate. What is aboard the ship will spark a war that spans time itself. Read, review, follow, favorite.
1. A New Adventure

**Well, this is gonna go well. Let me know what you guys think.**

Star Wars

Jedi Knights of Earth

Book Four

The War Across Time

( _EV Apollo II_ , 20,000 kilometers from _EV Apollo V_ )

The helmsman faced Gakowa. "We're detecting 2,000 life readings, sir." He faced his commsman. "Contact them." After

entering in the code, the commsman faced him. "No response, sir." Katooni spoke up. "The ship is running on auxiliary

power. Their communications might be offline." Gakowa thought that over. "Prepare a boarding party. Lock weapons on

stun." The commsman spoke up. "Sir, we have a transmission from the _Leto_." Gakowa sighed. "On screen." Ahsoka's

face came on the viewer. Gakowa faced her. "Okay, this time, it's not my fault." She smirked. "Actually, I was calling to

inform you that Luke Skywalker is here and he wants to talk to you." Aisha faced her. _/I'm pregnant./_ Ahsoka faced her,

then faced Gakowa, and smirked at him. "So you did make me a grandmother." Gakowa sighed. "Mom, please. I'm going

over to that ship, see what's going on. Tell Luke I'll talk to him when I get back." She nodded. Gakowa faced Katooni.

"You have the bridge." She nodded. He walked to the lift, and went to the hangar bay. There, he faced the squad that

had been assembled. "All right, your T-90s have been locked to stun. Let's hope we don't have to fight, but I'd like to be

prepared." They nodded. The shuttle took off a few moments later, and they boarded the futuristic vessel. Gakowa

ignited his lightsaber because of how dark it was in there. "Turn on your searchlights. See if you can find Engineering."

As the men went to search the ship, Gakowa went to the turbolift. Pleased to find that it was still working, he entered it,

and said, "Bridge." When the lift doors opened, he walked into the bridge, and was very surprised to find the bridge crew

laying unconscious. Sitting in the captain's chair was a female Togruta, with a lightsaber clipped to her belt. Gakowa

faced the helm, and checked the systems. As Katooni had stated, the ship was running on auxiliary power, and all hands

were accounted for. The communications system was offline, as Katooni had hypothesized. Gakowa thumbed his

comlink. "Lieutenant, did you find Engineering?" "Yes, sir. We're working on restoring power to the major systems."

Gakowa sighed. "Forget weapons. Just get the engines, shields, and communications online. We'll worry about the rest

when they wake up." "Yes, sir." He faced the captain's chair, and checked the vitals of the Togruta. She had a good

pulse, and her heartbeat was strong. He also noticed a photo in her pocket. Despite his curiosity, he left it in there. She

groaned then. He faced her, waiting for her to wake up. Her eyes shot open, and she kicked him. He landed on his feet

two meters away. She activated her lightsaber. The emerald blade illuminated the room. Gakowa ignited his own

weapon, and held it in the Form I stance. She saw the sapphire blade, and shut off her saber. "Sorry, I didn't know you

were a Jedi." Gakowa nodded. "Understandable." He shut off his blade. She faced him. "Who are you?" He kept his gaze

on her. "Gakowa Tano, Jedi Knight of Earth and commanding officer of the _Apollo II_." She stiffened. "We went back in

time?!" Gakowa faced her. "I guessed you were from the future based on the ship alone." She sighed. "Stupid

wormhole." Gakowa chose not to comment. "What's your name?" She faced him. "Kyra Tano, your great great

granddaughter."

 **A/N**

 **Well, here we go. The story of the Apollos will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **SoftWare, offline.**


	2. Meetings and Explanations

**Let's continue.**

Chapter Two

Meetings and Explanations

( _EV Leto_ , hangar bay four)

Ahsoka waited as Gakowa and another individual boarded the ship. She faced him curiously. "Okay, this

time, it's not my fault." She raised a facial marking. He sighed. "Mom, Kyra, Kyra, Mom." She faced the

girl. "Who?" Kyra faced her. "I would be your great great great granddaughter." Ahsoka was shocked.

"What?" Gakowa faced her. "As I said, it's not my fault this time." She sighed. "How did she get here?"

Gakowa faced Kyra. "She has yet to explain that." Kyra sighed. "In private, please? I'd rather not make a

scene." Gakowa sighed. "You already did." She faced him. "I did?" He faced her. "Your ship coming out of

nowhere." "Oh." Soon, they were in the captain's office, where Ahsoka sat down in the chair, faced Kyra,

and said, "Explain yourself." She sighed. "120 years from now, Earth has colonized most of the Milky Way

Galaxy. Olympus-class cruisers were decommissioned 80 years from now, and Gaia-class cruisers are

basically frigates in my time." Gakowa faced her. "Frigates?" She faced him. "The _Apollo V_ is an Ahsoka-

class cruiser. It was commissioned about a year ago in my time." Ahsoka faced him. "They named a ship

after me?" Kyra nodded. "Ahsoka-class cruisers are equipped with a specialized Warp Gate device capable

of traveling through time. We were testing an upgrade to it when the main power went out due to

sabotage in the Engineering deck. We solved that issue, but the power was still offline. I promise we

never meant to end up in your time, especially considering how advanced this ship is compared to yours."

Gakowa glanced at her lightsaber. "What's your Jedi status?" She faced him. "I've been a Knight for

about a month now. My Master, Jennifer Hudson, was killed aboard the _Poseidon III_ shortly afterwards.

We're at war with rebel forces. They want to take control of the Milky Way, and force the Jedi Knights of

Earth out of the galaxy." Gakowa sighed. "Political reasons?" She shrugged. "My older brother leads

them. He found a Sith Holocron on Togru. We think it belonged to Darth Khan, the Sith Lord who led the

Centennials." Gakowa interrupted. "We just beat them a few hours ago." She nodded, then continued. "I

don't know how long he had it, but he used it, thinking he could balance the Light and the Dark Sides. He

was wrong. Because of that holocron, he became a Sith and formed his own personal honor guard. He

calls them the Black Knights. They have weapons similar to lightsabers, only they look like spears. He's

the only one who doesn't have them, carrying a red lightsaber." Gakowa waited for her to continue. "His

name was Joren Tano, but he now calls himself Darth Leviathan." Gakowa faced her. "Are there any other

relatives in your time?" She faced him. "I have my mother and younger brother. Our father died shortly

after Caren was born." He waited for her to continue. "Your son had three sons of his own. All but my

bloodline failed. The firstborn never married, and the second son was killed before he could go to Shili to

find a wife." Gakowa sighed. "Well, you were brought to us for a reason, I'm sure of that. I think I can

guess what that reason is. We're supposed to help you end this war." She faced him. "I can't ask you to

do that." He smirked at her. "You didn't ask." Ahsoka nodded. "I'll inform the Ares." He faced her. "Have

them send the _Dionysus_. It's Gaia-class, and was built shortly after the _Apollo II_ was discovered." She

nodded. Gakowa faced her. "When your crew gets the main power back online, we'll follow you through

the Warp Gate." Despite her shock, Kyra nodded.

 **A/N**

 **Well, Kyra's story has been told. The War Across Time has begun.**

 **SoftWare, offline.**


End file.
